


Silence, Liesmith.

by mculadyloki



Series: Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: "No sound shall pass my lips (i know better than that)", Angst, But she says some dumb shit, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Friggas C+ Parenting, Gen, He gets better, Kid Loki, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel)'s Lips Sewn Shut, Loki is a GOD, Loki is an independant character who don't need no thor, Loki is in pain, Mute Loki, Mute! Loki, Non graphic depiction of Loki's lips sewn shut, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, One Shot, Powerful Loki, Rewrite of an older work, She tries i guess, Teenager Loki, Thor kinda sucks in this, Yes it warrents three seperate tags, disabled Loki, im not sorry, the second part is better i promise, this is pure pain, used to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mculadyloki/pseuds/mculadyloki
Summary: It started quite simply.He got his mouth sewn shut.





	Silence, Liesmith.

It started quite simply.

 

He got his mouth sewn shut.

 

The way he got himself into this situation was quite simple, Sif had called him argr ( _unmanly_ , _cowardly_ ), and so Loki had cut off her hair. Simple, right? Her long, golden hair. But of course, _of course_ , Thor got himself involved. He was so incensed on Sif’s behalf, he had broken three of Loki’s fingers, threatening to break every bone in his body until he promised to get her new hair.

 

So Loki traveled to Nidavellir, and spoke with the sons of Ivaldi, commissioning them to make three beautiful things for the gods. A wig of golden hair, as fair as the elves of Alfheim was to be made for Sif to (hopefully) appease her. But two other dwarfs, Brokkr and Eitri overheard the bargain.

 

They challenged the sons of Ivaldi, saying that they were the better smiths. And so an alternative bargain was made. Both parties would make three wonderous objects, and whoever the gods decided had the better objects would be declared the winner. The sons of Ivaldi wanted riches, should they win, and Brokkr and Eitri wanted Loki’s head.

Loki, too scared to deny the bargain, agreed.

 

The Smiths made their objects. They all traveled to Asgard, the realm of the Allfather. They explained about the bargain, and the court of the Allfather declared Brokkr and Eitri the winners.

Loki had been terrified. His own father and brother stood, watching as he begged for his life until an idea struck him.

 

“You only have a claim to my head, not my neck!”

 

“ _No,_ Loki.”

 

( _Coward. Weak._

 

Ergi _.)_

 

The Allfather judged that Loki was correct, Brokkr could not sever Loki’s head from his body. Instead, he proposed, Brokkr could sew his mouth shut.

Brokkr agreed.

And so Loki, at the age of 13 mortal years, had his mouth sewn shut because his father told his torturer that it would be alright.

  
  
  


It was the reactions that truly set him off. The court laughed at him, at his pain. They mocked him, asking to speak with him before snickering and walking away. They would remark how quiet it was now that the Liesmith had been silenced.

 

His family was almost as bad.

Thor and his friends either avoided him or laughed right along with the court.

His mother, the queen, simply hugged him and said; “There is a reason behind everything your father does. You may not understand now, but this was done to you for a reason.” ( _But why? He would_ never _let this happen to Thor- this_ must _be his fault. Only you are_ weak _enough-)_

His father was the worst. He lectured Loki on decorum (“ _You_ disgrace _the House of Odin, boy!_ ”) and how this was his own fault for making such a useless deal. He left Loki, bleeding, alone in his chambers.

( _your fault your fault yourfault-)_

He wondered what his funeral might be like, the court, Thor and Thor’s friends realizing how wrong they were. His mother weeping, Odin regretting all the times he had overlooked Loki, dismissed him.

 

It was a nice dream.

Until he realized that no one would care enough to come to his funeral.

 

“ _The Liesmith has finally been silenced. Joy to Asgard!_ ”

 

If they wanted silence, they would get it.

  
  


Loki stopped making noise.

He became a ghost, unseen, unheard, unnoticed.

It took almost two weeks after the thread had gone for his mother to notice. She pleaded with him, kissed his forehead, hugged him and cried. He still never made a sound.

 

It took Thor a full month to notice. He raged at Loki, screaming at him in the hopes of gaining a reaction. He pleaded, threatened and Loki never wavered, never faltered. He stayed silent.

 

It took Odin almost a year to notice. During a conference in Alfheim, he expected Loki to say something, argue against the proposal of the elves. He knew his younger son spoke often and loudly about politics. Loki said not a single word.

The Allfather confronted the younger prince, insulting, demeaning him, calling him a simple coward ( _was that his way of reaching out, scared of losing his son? But no, it was too late. He had lost his son_ long _ago._ ). But the harsh words of the Allfather did nothing to sway the young god from his path.

 

The decades went by.

 

Soon, all of Asgard mocked the silent prince, the weak prince, the ergi prince. Loki stayed silent. ( _See? Didn’t I tell you they_ hated _you?_ )

The court remarked how odd it was that he could still do magic, even without his voice. Perhaps, they said, he was simply so womanly that even his magic was weak enough to not need a voice.

 

If anyone had bothered to ask the mages, they would have said it was wonderous, almost a miracle. That amount of magical power in one Aesir? Unheard of. And without a voice on top of that? Yes, Loki Odinson would be meant for great things.

( _Almost_ too _powerful for an_ _Ás-)_

Yet no one had bothered to ask the mages, and the golden realm of Asgard simply rejoiced in Thor’s latest victory (never mind that Loki had saved him multiple times on this trip _alone_.).

 

Centuries passed.

 

Almost two thousand years after the incident with the dwarves, Loki began to leave the realm alone.

He told none of his reasoning (of course, he spoke not a word.), and traveled the nine realms. Alfheim, Vanaheim, Midgard, even Helheim had tales of the silent, dark Prince of Asgard. He collected books, ancient tomes and the newest versions of spells. He listened to the ancient trees, drank from Mimir’s well, walked the paths of the world tree.

 

He became the greatest sorcerer in the universe.

 

And none knew of it.

_Did anyone ever really know? Did anyone ever really care?_

 

Seven thousand and five hundred years after the incident Thor was going to be proclaimed King of Asgard. In silence, Loki knew something must be done. And so he brought the Frost Giants ( _monsters_ ) into Asgard.

Only to learn that he was a monster himself. ( _That’s why the Allfather never cared for you. That’s why he_ let _them_ -)

 

 **_“This was done to you for a_ ** **reason** **_.”_ **

 

He became King. ( _I never wanted the throne_ )

He fell ( _you let go. Liar_ ).

 

( _Maybe Death will take me, just one being who_ wants _me…_ )

( _Not even Death can save you now_ )

 

He met Thanos ( _don’t speak His name. His name is painpainpainPAIN-_ ) and the Other ( _weak. Pathetic. You let this scum break you? A_ true _Asgardian-_ )

He spoke. ( _spoke? Is that what we call_ screams _now?)_

 

_“We are watching, little princeling.”_

 

His new masters ( _I thought none controlled you-_ ) ordered him to Midgard.

 

“ _If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no_ crevice _where He can’t find you._

 

 _You think you_ know _pain?_

 

 _He will make you_ long _for something as sweet as pain.”_

 

So be it.

The Liesmith has regained his voice. Beware.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone <3
> 
> congrats for making it to the end of Silence, Liesmith! This is a re-write of my older (now deleted) work, No Sound Shall Pass My Lips (I know better than that)
> 
> I'll be making a Liesmith series, so look out for the second installation! This follows the story of Thor, and the next one jumps straight into The Avengers.
> 
> Comments are amazin! 
> 
> Until next time, S.


End file.
